Professor Ex-Boyfriend
by LiveLaughLove72
Summary: Ezra and Aria were perfect together, but her kiss with Jason tore the relationship apart. They haven't seen each other for 4 years. Aria begins her classes at Hollis College. What goes on between the two when he happens to be her proffessor? Will they reunite? Or will Jackie, Ezra's new wife, complicate things once again?
1. Cheater

Ezra and Aria were perfect together, but her kiss with Jason tore the relationship apart. They haven't seen each other for 4 years. Aria begins her classes at Hollis College. What goes on between the two when he happens to be her professor? Will they reunite? Or will Jackie, Ezra's new wife, complicate things once again?

**Chapter 1**

_Cheater_

Aria POV

"Where the hell am I going?" I mumbled.

It was my freshmen year of college, and I had no idea how to navigate the hallways. You could give me a map and a compass, and I'd still probably end up on some unknown floor. I always had a hard time trying to find out where I was going.

As soon as I thought I found the right classroom, I entered and took a seat. I had made sure not to look at the teachers I had. I didn't want to be dreading seeing someone I knew on my first day of college. Well, seeing _him_ that is.

The door opened, and the rest of the students poured into the classroom. I didn't look at the door after that. I was afraid that I might see him. I knew it was impossible. He had left for Paris. He told me he wanted to see the world, and that he was never coming back to the small town of Rosewood. We laughed about how they eat snails over there. Well, he laughed. I pretended to.

The truth is I feel like a snail myself. An ugly, puny, insignificant being. I felt like I was making process. I just didn't want to face the fact that it was going to take me forever to move on. I was barely moving forward. _He_ had already finished the race.

Someone slammed the door, and I assumed it was the teacher. I remembered how _he_ used to slam the door. He said it always woke everyone up in the classroom. After all, he had taught first period. But I doubt that this professor had done this for the same reason. They were probably furious with some immature student, which made my day a whole lot better. (Sarcasm, look it up.)

I heard chalk scraping against the surface of the board. The smell of it filled the room. I stared at the floor, not daring to look up. Why was I so afraid? He had moved to Paris, Aria! Get a grip!

All of a sudden, I felt everyone's eyes on me. 30 lasers pointing at my face. No one looked away, and I kept my head down. After three minutes of silence and no movement, I had to look up to see what the hell everyone was staring at.

My sadness melted away. My heart went from 0 to 110 in the matter of a second. All the eyes disappeared. I couldn't believe who the professor was. It wasn't possible. But it was.

It was _him_.

Ezra POV

It was _her_.

Aria Montgomery was my student once again. And I was the perverted professor.

Her hazel eyes bore into my blue. Her beautiful black hair fell in waves. I had missed her so much. Now, after that emotion was gone, all I felt was anger. I decided to make her jealous. Which was probably one of the worst moves in my life.

"Good morning. Uh, welcome to your first day of college? I've been teaching here for almost five years now, and I still have trouble on the first day." The class chuckled quietly at my remark.

"I am your professor, Ezra Fitz. Some of you may recognize the last name. My wife is Jackie Fitz. She is a lot better at doing this than I am." I regretted my words immediately.

As soon as the word "wife" burst out of my stupid mouth, Aria's face fell. She looked devastated. When I mentioned Jackie, her despair quickly turned into anger, fury, rage…and envy. I felt kind of proud on that one. But it all faded away, leaving behind a blank, dazed expression, and a single tear on her cheek.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'd like to know a bit more about you, so I can know which students are troublemakers." I smiled in encouragement to everyone. I didn't really pay attention until Aria's turn came.

"I'll pass."

"Ms. Montgomery, you must tell the class who you are."

"No, _Ezra_," she replied in a sour tone. "You must tell _me_ who _you_ are."

Aria got out of her seat and fled the classroom. I didn't bother trying to catch her. The students stared after her in awe. I cleared my throat.

"I'm gonna uh…yeah." I ran out to get Aria. Now that the shock faded, I just wanted, no, _needed_ to know she was all right. I got her by the arm and she turned around to face me with a gasp. We were in an empty hallway.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"What is wrong with you?" I whisper-shouted back. "Embarrassing me in front of all those students, _crying_ for no reason, and then storming out on my watch! What the hell, Aria?"

Her face was red, and more tears were streaming down her face. She looked truly crestfallen. But the anger was bubbling up inside both of us, and I didn't really have the humane part of me within reach right now.

"How could you, Ezra?" she managed to choke out.

"What did I do?"

"Rubbed it on that you married that hoe?!" Her words were garbled with tears, and I almost couldn't comprehend the gibberish she was speaking.

"Jackie is the love of my life! Go to hell, Aria! You're just a lying, cheating bitch!" I spat the words in her face.

"I may have cheated on you, but I missed you, and my heart was broken every second you were gone! I love you, Ezra Fitz!" She shouted, running off with the tears slipping down her cheeks.

I stood there like an idiot. How could I? She wasn't a bitch. That was just cruel. I was in the wrong on this one. I did love Jackie. I knew it would always be that way for me. But I couldn't argue with myself on this one.

My heart was still thudding, hoping, wishing, wanting, waiting for Aria to come back.


	2. Julia

**Chapter 2**

_Julia_

Aria POV

I sat all alone in my dorm room. My roommate Julia was at her class, so I was by myself. I was thankful for the quiet peace that filled the atmosphere. Now, I could cry without anyone hearing the sobs breaking through my hard outer shell. There was no way I would let anyone see me like this.

Ezra had been such a jerk. He had to rub it in my face that he has his whole life put together now. I don't. That was when I heard someone barging in the door.

It was Julia.

"What are you doing in here?" she snapped. "The professors are freaking out on Professor Fitz! Get to class!"

Julia's blond hair was in a braid down her back, her blue eyes filled with fury. I was in big trouble now. She was the most hot-headed person I had ever met. It's like poking a bear. Once you get her angry, she is in blind rage mode. Her features softened when she saw the tears in my eyes.

"What happened?" she whispered, her tone different from going from rage to concern. She sat down on the bed and put an arm around me. I bawled into her shirt.

"I never told you the story of Professor Fitz, did I?" I sobbed.

"Wait a minute, there's a story?" she asked. "As in, you and Fitz? Well, geez, Aria, tell me! I want to know every detail!"

My lips turned up at the corners in a small smile. Julia reminded me so much of Hanna, my old best friend. They were the same people, practically. Once, I took Julia on a shopping spree to meet Hanna, and the two talked the whole time. They became the best of friends that day.

"Professor Fitz and I dated when I was in high school. We broke it off about 2 years ago. "

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Is he a good kisser? What's his favorite song? Favorite food?" Then her face changed to an expression of bewilderment. "Wait a minute…" mumbled Julia. She had finally figured it out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You lived in Rosewood, and Fitz taught at Rosewood. He left there for Hollis around 2 years ago. Oh my, God. You dated your _teacher_?!" she screeched.

I looked down at the floor and nodded my head. My face was flushed red with embarrassment. When I got the courage to look up, Julia's face was red with anger. See, hot-headed!

"That is wrong on so many levels, Aria. I can't even fathom why you would want to destroy your life that way! Unless," she stated, "he took advantage of you. Aria, what did he do? I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him!"

"It's okay!" I exclaimed, not wanting her to do anything to Ezra. "I was the one that wanted to continue the relationship after we found out he was my teacher."

"Found out?"

"Yeah, we met before school started."

"But you were in Iceland."

"Labor day, we met at the Hollis Bar & Grill and we made out in the bathroom. The next day, we discovered that he was my new English teacher."

Just then, someone burst through the door. It was Professor Fitz. His face was red with anger, but his eyes still seemed soft and kind somehow. Shutting the door behind him, he said, "Aria, we need to talk."

Julia smirked knowingly and walked up to Ezra. "Don't let me spoil your fun," she teased. She ran out the door to class.

And then, before I even knew it was happening, Ezra cupped my face in his hands and crushed his lips to mine.

_So, what'd you think? Julia's character is based off of me in case you didn't know. She's a bit different. Anyway, do you think Ezra is going to have an affair with Aria? Should I let that happen? Hmm, we'll see._

_-Raina_


End file.
